The Truth Behind the Golden Eyes
by Shadowed Night Sky
Summary: The legendary bandit, Youko Kurama, is a mystery just waiting to be solved. No one really knows what his past is, or who his family was. This is the true story of the Spirit Fox.
1. Hawk Demons

_Disclaimer – Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own YYH, so please don't sue._

_AN: I've been looking around for a really good story on Youko Kurama's past, but I haven't been able to find one anywhere! I was really disappointed, since I was eager to read a really good story on his past. I decided to sit down and write my own story. So read and review!_

_Rated T for language and violence.  
_

**Chapter One.**

Long silver hair cascaded down the back of a tall, stately, elegant figure. The figure remained completely still, except for her golden eyes, set beneath thick silver lashes, which flicked around, surveying the surrounding area.

Any demon who ventured near the area would've recognized the figure immediately as a silver kitsune, one of the most beautiful demons to exist in the Makai. Many silver kitsune were known to be able to seduce their weaker-minded opponents. They were cunning creatures, skilled in areas requiring stealth and silence. They made excellent assassins. Their abilities were legendary; it was rumored that there was no such thing as a weak silver kitsune.

Her name was Yoshe, a demon well known not only for being a fierce foe, but also for being blessed with almost unnatural beauty. Yoshe was considered one of the most beautiful silver kitsunes to walk the Youkai. She was cold-hearted and vicious. She believed that to leave an enemy alive was weak. She walked freely and cared for nothing.

Except for her kits. Four tiny little silver kits that Yoshe called her own.

As she stood rigidly, her senses alert for any danger, she closed her eyes, once again dwelling on her family. She had often wondered if having children was a weakness for her. She considered abandoning them, or leaving at least two to die. But, unlike many demons, Yoshe had a strong motherly instinct, and she knew - though somewhat regretfully - that she would never abandon her little kits.

_Damn Juro! _she thought, her sharp gaze narrowing as she stared coldly at the distance. _Damn him into the deepest pits of Rekai._

Juro, her mate, had fled from a battle in either a moment of cowardice or simply for selfish reasons. He had been traveling with a group of demons who he had known for hundreds of years when they were suddenly attacked by a group of fearsome bandits. He had vanished from the scene of the battle and was never heard from again. Though only one demon was killed in the battle, most of the group ended up slain when his short-tempered mate discovered she would be having no help in raising her children. Since then she always kept her eyes open for Juro, swearing she would find him and take her revenge.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Yoshe's eyes snapped away from the red sky, her ears pricking up as her instincts kicked in. She dashed through the thin foliage to where her four kits were playing.

"Kaa-chan!" exclaimed one of the kits enthusiastically. The tiny thing waddled over to it's mother and latched onto her leg. "Kaa-chan!" it repeated.

Yoshe closed her eyes and mentally sighed, letting her tension seep away. Nothing was wrong, no danger was near. She bent down and scooped up her youngest child, a small female called Tamako.

"Kaa-san," said another kit, also wandering over to her mother. "Kenji and Youko were fighting."

Yoshe glanced over to her two sons who were sitting on the ground in the middle of a staring contest. Flipping her hair around her shoulders, she gently set Tamako back on the ground. "Haya," she said, addressing her eldest child. "Take Tamako to the stream and try catching some fish. Make sure to not let her wander off."

"Of course, kaa-san," murmured the kit. She grabbed her sister's hand, tugging on it as she began moving towards the stream. Tamako tripped after her, trying to keep up.

Yoshe settled back against a tree, her gold eyes focusing intently on her two sons. It was obvious that they had been in a fight. Kenji's usually flawless face was dirtied and his hair was tangled. Youko had a long scratch on the side of his face and a twig stuck in his hair. His tail was wagging frantically, always a sure sign that he had just done something that was exciting and punishable.

Yoshe sighed, irritated. Her youngest son's tail-wagging had always been a constant annoyance to her. It reminded her of a dog demon she met long ago, an experience that she would rather forget than remember. "Youko! Kenji!" she called out, watching as her sons turned their heads towards her. "Come over here!"

Obediently, both boys rose. They immediately sent each other deep glares before padding softly over to their mother. "Yes, kaa-san?" asked Kenji as he arrived to stand before her.

Yoshe glanced discreetly over at Youko. Thank Inari his tail-wagging had stopped. "Haya tells me you two have been fighting again."

Youko and Kenji looked anything but ashamed as they looked at each other furiously. "Kenji started it!" piped up Youko insistently. "He tried to..."

"I did not!" responded Kenji instantly. "You were the one..."

"No I wasn't!"

"Stop it," ordered their mother sharply. The kits fell silent, sending each other scathing glares. "Youko, go to the stream and play with your sisters. I'm sure they could use your help."

Youko frowned, his tail moving to wrap around his leg. "But Haya's bossy."

Yoshe arched an eyebrow, slightly amused. "She's your older sister. She feels like it's her right to be bossy. Go play."

"But kaa-san..."

"Go."

Youko scowled, but ran off to find his sisters.

Kenji's gaze followed his brother as he ran off before returning to look expectantly at his mother.

Yoshe eyed her son. "Who won?"

Kenji grinned, his face brightening as he flashed a grin. "I did, kaa-san!"

Yoshe nodded, expecting the answer. "Kenji, next time I want you to try and help Youko with his skills rather then giving him a scratch that will take days to heal."

The kit hesitated, before dropping his head. "But he never listens to me," he complained. "I've tried to help him before, but all he does is go off exploring."

"I'll talk to him, but you must remember that you're older, Kenji, and stronger then him." Yoshe looked up at the sky. "Remember that we're silver kitsunes, Kenji. One day you will grow strong enough to gain another tail. Kitsunes have been looked upon with fear for millenniums, and we must not change that. When one kitsune is weak, another kitsune will help him grow strong. We may not be connected to each other through feelings except pride, but our goal is to survive and keep each other from falling. We are strong and we remain that way."

"But..." Kenji reddened slightly and looked down, the rest of his sentence incoherent.

"Kenji," his mother said, a slight warning visible in her voice.

"He moves too fast," mumbled Kenji.

"Then you must move faster," was Yoshe's unsympathetic reply. "You have to overcome obstacles if you want to survive in this world, Kenji. If you are fighting an opponent who moves too fast for you, are you going to ask them to slow down so you may kill them?"

Kenji's reply was inaudible.

"You are not weak, Kenji," said Yoshe disapprovingly. "Will you overcome a difficulty to obtain what you want?"

"Yes, kaa-san," said Kenji.

There was silence between mother and son. Kenji was looking determinedly away from her, embarrassed by his show of weakness in front of his mother.

Yoshe examined her son a moment before her thoughts turned to her younger kit. It was true that Youko was much faster then Kenji, but in reality that was the only strength he had that his brother did not. Kenji was much stronger and showed more potential for becoming a Nine-Tails then any of his siblings. Youko, on the other hand, preferred to wander through the forest. He appeared particularly fascinated with the plants in the forest, always returning to his mother with a new seed or attempting to drag her off so he could show off a certain pretty flower.

The use of plants in battle was not unheard of in the Youkai. There was even a special type of demon that specialized in the use of plants, though they had all but died out. There were a few kitsune who had used plants as their fighting style. One had even gained four tails during his lifetime. But the use of plants was often considered weak by many demons. Yoshe herself disapproved of their use. Many times she had tried to dissuade her younger son from traversing off into the forest to explore the area for new plants, but these attempts proved futile. Still, Yoshe hoped that perhaps with the right training, Youko would lose interest and he could learn the same style his brother had adopted, a more common form for kitsunes.

Yoshe was startled out of her thoughts as a searing cry came tearing through the forest. "KAA-SAN!" Snapping back into reality, she ordered Kenji to stay put as she leapt through the foliage towards the stream.

As the silver kitsune broke through the last thick bush, she immediately zoned in on what had caused her daughter's fear. A hawk demon was standing over the three kits, his talons sharp and dangerously close to Tamako's head.

With a deep. furious growl, Yoshe attacked the demon, snapping off his head with her bare claws before he even realized she was there. Almost immediately, three more hawk demons appeared. Yoshe dived forwards, ripping and clawing, until the three lay dead beside their companion. Yoshe sensed movement from behind and moved in front of her children protectively. She crouched down, her figure tense as she scanned the area, taking in the swarm of hawk demons that were quickly gathering.

There had to be at least two hundred that arrived in the time Yoshe had appeared. She could tell immediately that she wouldn't be able to fight them while keeping her children safe. As a hawk demon charged, Yoshe was already formulating a plan to escape.

She couldn't take all her kits. It wasn't possible to take all three while moving as quickly as possible. But she couldn't stay as there was no doubt that they would be killed in the battle.

Striking down the hawk demon, Yoshe made her painful decision.

As the rest of the flock began closing in on her, she whirled around and snatched up her two daughters. "Youko, run!" she cried, flitting past the hawk demons. As she raced through the forest, she sensed Kenji beginning to follow. She cried out inwardly, knowing the chances of Youko escaping were little to none. She had had no choice. Youko's quick movements gave him more of a chance then either Haya or Tamako had.

She ran, her senses desperately searching for any clue that Youko was fleeing, for any sign that her son was safe. Yoshe's sharp eyes found a small cave hidden by a veil of moss. She collapsed in the cave, dropping her two kits down as she did so. Only after several minutes of regaining her normal feeling of calmness, she opened her eyes and sat up, surveying her broken family.

Little Tamako looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Kaa-san," whimpered the small kit, her lips quivering. "Youko's not here."

Yoshe made no reply as she leaned back against the hard, cold, unforgiving stone wall of her hideout. She had grabbed her daughters but left Youko behind to die.

She closed her eyes. For the first time in years, guilt was tearing at her heart. Her mind whirled desperately. There was nothing she could do. Her son, tough little Youko, was surely dead by now.

As Tamako crawled into her mother's embrace, seeking comfort after the trying experience, Yoshe clung to her daughter, one thought crossing her mind.

_Youko, my son. _

* * *

_Yoshe means "a beauty, lovely"  
Haya means "quick" or "light"  
Kenji means "tin"  
Tamako means "jewel child"_

_Fact: I found three different meanings for the name Yoko, "positive" "determined" and "good."  
_

_Like = review = happy me. Please review!_**  
**


	2. Awakening

_Disclaimer – I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Youko Kurama. Everyone else currently in the story is mine!_

_AN: Just as a note, I will not be using very many Japanese phrases. Just some honorifics and some small words like mother and father. I really dislike it when I read stories that have whole phrases in it. Especially when they don't even translate it at the bottom of the page.  
_

**Chapter Two.**

Kenji's eyes opened wide in astonishment as he stood in the center of the clearing. "Kaa-san!" he exclaimed, swiveling his head to take in the sight before him. "What happened?"

Yoshe stood directly in front of him, her figure tense. Tamako and Haya had retreated into the woods where she could sense them huddled together. Haya had claimed the stench too strong for her to stand and left with her little sister.

If not for the endurance and experience Yoshe had accumulated over the years she would be fleeing the clearing as well. The stench was disgustingly strong, filling the senses with the smell of the dead. The pungent air came from the blood, flies, and rotting bodies that were strewn across the clearing, lying in piles of death and gore.

The hawk demons lay dead, stripped bare of their weapons and valuables. The pools of blood gathering on their chests and sides as well as the steady stream of the red liquid flowing from their throats made it obvious that they had been killed with swords or claws. It appeared that not one demon had managed to escape.

Yoshe moved forward, kicking a hawk demon so it rolled onto its back. She bent over, examining the way his throat had been slit. She frowned, before standing up and moving to the nearest corpse. Once again she knelt by it and looked at the fatal wound, surveying the damage done.

Kenji followed his mother, a revolted look on his face as he wrinkled his nose. The stench was almost overwhelming. "Kaa-san, what happened?" he repeated.

Yoshe did not reply as she straightened up, and glanced around. Silently, she scanned the area, searching for a flash of silver amidst the brown, gold, and red of the hawk demons.

"Bandits," she said at last.

"What do you mean?" inquired Kenji.

"They were attacked by bandits. Two or three at the most. Extremely skilled by the looks of it. I doubt the hawks even had a chance to put up a fight."

"You mean they attacked them, killed them, and then robbed them?"

Yoshe nodded. "Hawks are known for their skill in weaponry. They use their talons to create special spears and darts that are easier to use then metal or rock weapons. They're usually dipped in poison."

"But then how...?"

"These bandits were skilled," said Yoshe again. "The hawks didn't stand a chance."

"But kaa-san..." Kenji hesitated. "Where...where's Youko?"

There was silence for a moment. Yoshe's golden eyes settled on her remaining son, before focusing on the bright orange-red sky. "I don't know," said Yoshe at last. "I don't know."

* * *

Opening his eyes after recovering consciousness was one of the oddest experiences Youko had yet to encounter. As he blinked, the light he expected to appear in his vision never showed up. His sight wavered, the darkness shifting into more of a brown color as he shut his eyes again, trying to regain a sense of balance and stillness. He attempted to sit up in order to recover his normal vision and to survey his surroundings. He gave out a rather embarrassing squeak as a hand pushed him down again.

"Don't try to get up," said a deep voice, too close to his ear for comfort.

Youko did not recognize the voice and remained still. He kept his mouth shut, his ear twitching intently as he listened closely to the movements of this strange demon.

He groaned slightly as he felt a throbbing in his forehead, a massive headache finally setting in as he felt more awake. His eyes remained closed until he felt a hand touch his hair. His eyes flew open as he raised his arm in an attempt to shove the hand away.

"Calm down," ordered someone roughly. The voice was different, higher, smoother, and strangely soothing.

"W-where am I?" required Youko, shaking his head slightly in an attempt to see more clearly. He stopped when another painful throb racked his head.

"You're in a cave. Safe...for now," replied the first voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm called Daichi," the demon said. Youko focused on the spot where the voice had come from, his vision taking in the blob of color different from the brown of the cave.

"And I'm Natsumi," said the second demon. "And what are you called, silver?"

Youko hesitated. He still couldn't see that well and he did not yet have a good grasp on his spirit energy. His fighting ability was weak and he did not know who these demons were, or if he should trust them. The young silver knew his mother had many enemies and the fact that she had four kits that she cared deeply for was not a hidden secret. Still, the demons had saved him. If they planned to attack him for being Yoshe's youngest son, they would've done so already. But...it never hurt to be too safe. "Kurama," he said at last. "My name is Kurama."

"Good name," said Natsumi, sounding cheerful. "Named after Mount Kurama, right? I've never been there, but I heard it's beautiful. Oi, stay down, Kurama!" She pushed Youko back as he attempted to sit up again. "You got injured pretty badly by those hawk demons."

Youko stiffened at these words. He sniffed the air, searching for the stench of the hawk demons, but he only smelled the faint remnant of their blood. Then these demons were...

Natsumi's hand - at least, he assumed it was her hand - started stroking his hair slowly as Youko relaxed, the touch reminding him of his mother. And within minutes, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Natsumi stood up and stretched out her arms over her head. She yawned slightly as she glanced down at the young kitsune in front of her. "Think he'll join up?" she question her companion.

Daichi didn't reply immediately as he too stood up. "He really has no other choice," he said at last. "Either join up or die in the wilderness. He's too young to survive on his own, and his family is probably long gone."

"Ryota will be ecstatic when he finds out we caught ourselves a silver kitsune. We'll be eating like the best demons themselves when we deliver this kid."

Daichi remained silent.

"So...what do you think of Kurama? I think he's got good potential. Maybe."

"He lied about his name," said Daichi, not looking as he spoke.

Natsumi looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I meant? He didn't tell us his true name."

"How do you know?"

Daichi finally looked at Natsumi with a somewhat reproachful look on his face. "I'm an Epathin demon, remember?"

"Ah, right. Mind-readers."

Daichi closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, obviously seeking patience.

"Empath."

"Whatever. Same sort of thing."

"No it's not! I feel emotions, not read people's perverted thoughts! I sometimes can't even believe that you managed to survive this long. No wonder Kotone decided to dump you on me to train!"

"Shut up!" snapped Natsumi, dropping back down in to her original position. "Why would he lie?"

"Why do you think? He was confused, apprehensive, nervous. He didn't trust us."

"Eh? Why not?"

Daichi gave Natusmi a dry look. "I wonder," began Daichi sarcastically. "Would you be very trusting if you woke up disoriented and confused, hurt and slightly blind, not knowing the demons who are around you? Would you jump into a strange demon's arms the second you laid eyes on him?"

"Yeah, if he was good-looking."

"You're unbelievable," muttered Daichi. "Keep an eye one him while I go get some food. If I return to find you dozing off and him wandering around in this god forsaken forest I swear I'll pull out every one of your limbs and eat them myself!"

"Wha...? Hey, wait!" protested Natsumi immediately, but the Epathin demon had already vanished. Natsumi pouted, sinking back. "Stupid _stupid_ Daichi, leaving me to do the boring dirty work," she muttered darkly. She crossed her arms, scowling at the prone figure of the small kitsune. "This is your fault," she informed him in her velvety voice. "If you hadn't gotten yourself attacked by hawk demons, I would've been out their hunting food with Daichi!"

When Daichi returned nearly two hours later, he entered the cave to discover that Natsumi seemed to have taken a liking to the unconscious silver. She sat cross-legged on the ground and was chatting away to the oblivious fox.

"Enjoying yourself?" Daichi asked as he dumped the food on the ground.

Natsumi leaped up and snatched a leg away from the pile. "Very much!" she declared. "How old do you think he is?"

Daichi shrugged. "Fairly young. Maybe around a hundred years old or such."

Natsumi tore at her leg, biting down on the meat with a satisfied look on her face. "He probably has a lot to learn, huh?"

Daichi nodded. "Yeah. Kotone will probably be roped into babysitting him and training him until he's ready to join the trade."

"You're that sure he'll come with us?"

"He honestly doesn't have that much of a choice."

Natsumi eyed her companion for a moment. "Do you know him from somewhere?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just get the vibe that you know something about him."

Daichi frowned and glanced at the young kit. "I..." he bit his lip in thought as he considered the figure in front of him. "I think I might know him. Well, not specifically him but..."

"But someone who knows him?"

"His mother."

"...and how would you know who his mother his?"

Daichi glared at Natsumi. "By the demon energy I sensed. I recognized it from a long time ago."

"Really? Who was it?"

Daichi shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Finish eating and get some rest. We're not stopping until we reach camp tomorrow."

Natsumi scowled. "Stupid mind-reader."

"Empath."

"Whatever."

* * *

The second time Youko awoke in the cave, the first thoughts that popped into his mind were that he still had a bad headache, the ceiling looked brown, and that he was hungry. Extremely hungry. And there was a distinct smell of fried meat.

Youko's nose twitched as he slowly sat up, shaking his head slightly to take in his drab, rocky surroundings. He groaned, clapping his hand to his forehead in an attempt to cease the throbbing. He not only had a major headache, but his heart was pounding painfully and his ribs felt like they had been broken, knocked back together, and then shattered by a metal axe.

"Ya hungry?"

Youko started in surprise, trying to edge away from the voice that had sounded out directly behind him. He immediately released a whimper as he clutched at his ribs, trying to rid himself of the stabs of pain that shot through him.

A throaty chuckle sounded out. "Woah! Easy there, silver, we don't want you to kill yourself from all the pain! We've wasted enough time watching over you to have you keel over from reckless movements." Youko turned his head, focusing on the figure behind him as he recognized the voice of the female demon Natsumi.

He immediately realized that she was a panther demon. Though she was kneeling down Youko could tell she was at least seven feet tall. She was dressed in black pants and a dark green tunic. A light blue belt was draped carelessly on her hips, clashing with her dark skin. Her black hair hung down in a braided rope from her head, slung over her shoulder and still touching the floor. Two separate braids were left hanging in her face, ending at her stomach. She had large dark emerald green eyes, and her two cat ears poked out from her head. She had black boots that reached to her knees and double swords that she carried on her back.

"Are you done checking me out?" asked Natsumi as she watched Youko. "C'mon, silver, eat up." Natsumi shoved a plate of steaming meat at the fox. She watched with silent amusement gleaming in her eyes as Youko hesitated, not trusting enough to eat the food, but quite obviously wanting to.

Natsumi let out an exasperated sigh. "Look," she said, reaching for a small piece and shoving it into her own mouth. "Not poisoned, see?"

"You could have immunity to it," accused Youko.

Natsumi smiled. "Smart kid. I could. But it's not poisoned. So eat." She indicated the plate by tilting her head.

Youko's hunger was his downfall. He started shoveling the food into his mouth, his teeth ravenously tearing the meat apart.

When Daichi entered the cave only minutes later, the meat had been totally consumed and Youko was eying a grinning Natsumi in a rather skeptical manner.

"Feeling better?" asked Daichi as he sat across from the two.

Youko jumped as he caught sight of the blue-skinned demon. "I'm fine," he murmured, not quite meeting Daichi's eyes.

"That's good," Daichi said. "Will you be able to walk tomorrow?"

Youko nodded.

Daichi nodded sharply. "That's good news. We'll be heading out tomorrow then. Get good sleep tonight since we won't be resting until we reach our destination."

"Wait!" called Youko as Daichi made a move to leave. The Epathin demon paused. "Why did you save me from the hawk demons? What do you want from me?"

Daichi didn't answer immediately, but he looked at Natsumi. The two seemingly had a silent conversation since Natsumi frowned slightly before standing up and sauntering out of the cave.

Daichi turned to Youko. "You're Yoshe's kit, aren't you?"

Youko's eyes widened as he swerved forwards slightly.

Daichi closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm not surprised. I knew I recognized that energy. And you have your mother's eyes. What's your name?"

"Who...who are you?"

"My name is Daichi. I knew your mother a long time ago. I met her when she still only had one tail."

"You did?"

"Yes. What's your real name?"

Youko frowned. "How do you know Kurama isn't my real name?"

"I'm an Epathin demon. We're empaths. I sense your emotions."

Youko turned his face away. "Why should I tell you?"

"Listen, kit. You really don't have much choice right now. It's either join our band or get slain in the wilderness by a wild demon. It's not good to lie when you're in the midst of potential allies."

The young kit sighed. "It's Youko."

Daichi ran this name through his mind. "Youko. Good name. Not as fancy as Kurama, but still a good name. Listen, kit. You probably figured it out by now, but Natsumi and I are bandits. Our leader, Ryota, is always looking for new members for our band. A silver kitsune like yourself is too good an opportunity to pass up. Are you in?"

"I don't really have much choice, do I?" said Youko bitterly. "My kaa-san's probably long gone. If she was looking for me, she probably wouldn't be able to find me."

Daichi nodded. "Don't lie anymore," he told Youko. "I'll be able to tell. Most of us will. Bandits make half of their living by lying, so we can usually sense a lie miles away. Don't try it. Not all of us are idiots like Natsumi." He paused, studying the kit for a minute. "What made you come up with the name Kurama anyway?"

Youko shrugged. "I was born there."

Daichi nodded. "Keep the name. It's always good to have a fallback name when you need it." He smiled suddenly. "Get some rest. You have a long journey ahead of you. And tomorrow, you'll met your new family. Welcome to the band, Youko Kurama."

* * *

_Just as a warning, this story will be having a lot of OCs, as you can probably tell. ^_^' Yomi and Kuronue will be entering the story, though both won't be here till later. _

_As for Youko's age, I did some research on that and read that Youko is probably around 3000 years old during the show. During episode 47 where it's said that he's three hundred, I read that that could just be his current age, since the Idun box was supposed to regress Kurama back to his young age. But anyway, in this story I'm going to say that silver kitsunes stay with their mother for maybe two hundred-three hundred years before going off on their own. Just because they live for so long, they must still be childish at that age._

_And as for the reason these two bandits didn't kill Youko is for the fact that they're bandits. When they see something that they like or something that will help them they take it! A silver kitsune is considered to be the most powerful kitsune of all, so obviously having a young kit would be hitting the jackpot!  
_

_If you want me to update this, please review!_


	3. Travel

_Disclaimer - I actually really do own Yu Yu Hakusho! I own all the characters, plan on making a new season to the show, and maybe even a life action movie! Pfft! I wish!_

_AN: As promised, here's the third chapter. Thanks to all reviewers and everyone who has stuck with me after I didn't update for a year. My updates will be happening more often. I swear. _

_As a warning to any readers who didn't receive my author's note, the first two chapters were revised on April 5th, 2010, so if you have not yet read them, please do! Not much as been changed, but there are some small details that are different, and some information/details added. _

**Chapter Three.**

As Youko collapsed on the ground - with his feet aching, pain stabbing through his ribs, his forehead throbbing, and his heart pounding - Youko swore that if Natsumi called out to him one more time to hurry up, he would figure out some way to obliterate her into the deepest pits of Rekai.

The three demons had been running for hours. Daichi had awakened Youko in what the Epathin called early morning but what Natsumi loudly complained was the last hours of night. They had started forward from the cave, running at top speed through the forest where every tree looked identical to the last.

Youko - who had already spent the night longing for his mother's comforting presence - was starting to feel the pain of losing his family set in. As he tried to keep up with the swift pace the two bandits were setting, Youko listened to their banter and began to miss his playful quarrels with his siblings Haya and Kenji. He even started missing little Tamako who so often got on his nerves.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. Most silver kitsune kits did not leave their mothers until they were at least two hundred years old. By that time, their demon energy was always significantly stronger and they had nearly attained their full height. Youko could tell that Daichi and Natsumi truly did not intend to harm him, but Youko's gut instinct was to stay away from the two bickering bandits. His mother Yoshe had spent years drilling caution and mistrust of strange demons into his head. The many years of time and effort were not in vain.

Youko knew that he was lucky. If these two fairly kind demons hadn't showed up, Youko would be lying on the ground back in the clearing with his blood soaking into the soil. Though he still wasn't clear on the details of how the two demons had saved him, he remembered enough to recall the faint cries of pain and anger he had heard before sinking into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Still, as Natsumi turned around and shouted out for him to stop slowing them down, Youko half wished that they hadn't saved him so that he would be spared the agony of traveling with an overly irritating, too loud Natsumi.

His mother never liked panther demons that much.

Youko now knew the reason why.

* * *

"Leg for me, leg for Daichi, leg for Youko, another leg for me, and extra for later when Daichi is too lazy to catch us more food and tries to make us starve."

Daichi glared threateningly at Natsumi as he reached for his rather abnormally large leg. "The only reason you won't get food later is because _you_ are too lazy to catch any."

"Pfft! Oi, silver, that's my leg!" Natsumi lunged forwards, reaching for the leg that Youko was about to take a bite out of. The young kit ducked under her at the last second, causing her to miss her target and do a somersault on the ground. "OI!"

Daichi chuckled as he ripped some meat off. "Looks like you've met your match, Natsumi," he said, chewing slowly.

With a small grin, Youko sat up again and took a bite out of the leg. Natsumi scowled fiercely before stomping back to her original spot. "Leg stealer," she muttered, taking a leg significantly larger then the one Youko was munching on. "Taking _my_ leg. Eating _my_ leg."

Panther demons may be annoying to be around, Youko mused, but they sure did provide good live entertainment. He suddenly started wondering if the rest of the group of bandits were as eccentric and loud as Natsumi_. Inari help me if they are_, Youko thought. He probably wouldn't survive.

"Hey, Daichi, did ya hear what the bartender said back at the inn?" said Natsumi, not able to stand the silence. "A bunch of snotty nose-wipers just moved into that abandoned mansion near the river. Apparently, they brought a lot of gold with them. And their bitches brought plenty of jewels. I need a diamond necklace. Mayu has three of them, and I don't even have one! I bet they have a silver tiara too! I want to get one before Mayu does. Hah! I'll wear it to dinner and watch as her jaw drops to the ground. That's right, sucker! Natsumi won this round!"

Youko looked at Natsumi with a slightly startled look as he moved - as inconspicuously as possible - a few inches away from the female demon, who began waving her arms around wildly like fans as she became more passionate in her rant.

"Can you imagine the look on her face? She'll be like, oh no she didn't. And I'll be like, oh Mayu, poor, _poor_ Mayu, I so did. And then she'll get this expression on her face and she'll start..."

Daichi leaned over to Youko who was staring at Natsumi with a mixture of horror and awe. "Mayu's one of us," he whispered. "She's only a few years younger than Natsumi. They've known each other since before this band. They have a..._small_ rivalry going on."

Youko sent a look to Daichi that expressed pure disbelief.

Daichi chuckled in a somewhat embarrassed manner. "They want to basically rip each other throats out most of the time. They compete a lot. Well...like...all the time."

"Do I really want to meet your band?"

Daichi actually laughed this time. "Don't worry, kit. We're not all as bad as Natsumi. Most of us are quite normal demons."

Youko highly doubted that.

"What kind of skills do you have?" asked Daichi as he sat back in a relaxed pose. Natsumi was still talking angrily. Whether she realized that her audience's attention had drifted elsewhere, Youko was not sure, but at the moment, it seemed that she simply didn't care.

"I run fast," said Youko.

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

Youko shrugged. "I play around with plants sometimes," he said. "Kaa-san didn't approve of it, but I did come up with one technique."

"Oh? What is it?"

Youko reddened. "I'd rather not say."

"No need to be shy. When you start training with Kotone, she'll find out everything you know anyway. It'll only be a matter of time before the rest of us do."

"You mean you don't have any secrets?"

"Not when you're as young as you are. Eventually you'll start training by yourself, but until you do, we'll know. The training grounds at our headquarters aren't really private. It's annoying when you're the one training, but it makes for some good blackmail stories and fireside tales."

"I'll be looking forward to that."

Daichi smiled. "Don't worry. Kotone always kicks out anybody who gets in her way. Only a couple of us have the privilege of sitting in on her training sessions. The rest all get some good kicks to their asses."

Youko set down the remaining bone from the leg he had consumed. "So is this Kotone like the trainer of all of you?"

"Not really. Just a couple of us. She helps with hand to hand combat sometimes. That's what she tried to teach Natsumi before she became sick of her attitude. If she hadn't booted her off the grounds Natsumi probably would no longer have a head attached to her body."

"So I'll be learning..."

"She's a kitsune. Not a silver, but she's known three silvers quite well in her life. Fought with and against them. She'll know how to hone your skills more than anybody else."

"Except for a silver."

"Kotone is the next best thing."

"Will..." Youko paused, before changing his sentence. "Will I be the youngest?"

Daichi nodded. "There's one demon who isn't too much older than you. But you'll still be the youngest. For now, anyway. We get new recruits often. They usually end up dying or running away in the first year though."

Youko wondered if those who ran away were trying to save themselves from the personalities of the band he was about to face. Inari help him.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall when Daichi called out to Youko to inform him that they weren't too far from the camp. "We'll be there shortly," he said, nearly yelling so that his voice could reach the fox's. "You can get some rest then, and meet the band in the morning."

"But only if you hurry up," Natsumi cut in. "If you don't, it'll be another entire day before we get there!"

At this point in time, Youko was too exhausted to wish death and torture on the panther.

They arrived at the camp only minutes later. Daichi signaled for Youko to remain silent and close. Youko sidled up next to Natsumi, trying to pull his senses from their sluggish state. Natsumi was on high alert, her eyes flicking back and forth.

Daichi remained motionless in the outskirts of the camp. The bandits' headquarters were placed in a small clearing by the side of a small cliff. The bandits lived in tents, though a small cave was cut into the cliff. Daichi was shadowed by the trees that surrounded the area.

A small movement caused Youko to tense as he swung his head towards the motion. A lithe figure dropped down from the trees, his demon energy masked. Daichi did not appear startled, though he did not yet move.

"The leader requires your presence." The deep voice of the stranger was sharp and abrupt.

"The leader's wish is always answered," replied Daichi without hesitation.

The stranger did not say anything at once, but studied the three of them closely. Then, even in the darkness, Youko could see him grin. "Welcome back, Daichi."

"Good to finally be done with this godforsaken trip."

"I see you brought some extra cargo," said the stranger, jerking his head in Youko's direction. "A kitsune?"

"A silver."

"Ah. Ryota will be ecstatic."

"My thoughts exactly."

"It's good to see you too, Bikuta." Natsumi's annoyed voice interrupted the conversation.

The stranger - Bikuta - turned towards Natsumi with a forced smile. "Ah, Natsumi. How...pleasant to see you still alive."

"Likewise," was Natsumi's scathing answer.

Bikuta turned towards Daichi. "Go right on in. I'll inform Ryota you've returned. I'm sure he'll be looking forward to meeting our newest addition."

"Indeed. Have a peaceful night."

"Ah, I hope so." Bikuta waved them in before disappearing into the branches.

"Bastard," said Natsumi under her breath.

Daichi led the way through the numerous tents, most of which were darkened, blending in easily with the night. Only a few still had light dancing within, showing that their occupants were still wide awake.

"This is where I leave you," said Natsumi suddenly. She patted Youko on the head. "I'll see ya tomorrow, silver." She turned and vanished among the row of tents.

"You'll be staying with me tonight," said Daichi after the two had walked in silence for a minute. "My tent mate will not return for several days, and by then you'll have a permanent tent."

Youko did not reply as the two arrived at their apparent destination.

Daichi ushered Youko in through the tent flap. The tent was roomy inside, and though it was rather messy, it still had a somewhat homey feel to it. Two pallets lay on opposite ends of the tent, and Daichi gestured to one. "You'll sleep there," he said. "Get some rest. You'll be meeting the band tomorrow."

Youko slipped off his shoes and set them on the floor. Daichi undressed and changed his traveling clothes for cleaner and more comfortable loose pants and a tunic. He dropped down onto the pallet and rolled over with his back to Youko.

The kit hesitated before sitting down on the ground. He glanced around the tent with his sharp eyes, taking in the various weapons that lay scattered everywhere. He had no doubt that Daichi would be able to defend himself easily if Youko - or any other enemy - tried to attack him whilst he was asleep.

Youko sighed and lay down, his head resting on an uncomfortable pillow. His thoughts were in a turmoil as he stared into the darkness. He did not know what tomorrow held. What would the leader of these bandits be like? Would he be fierce? Doubtlessly. Powerful? Obviously. Intimidating? Need you ask?

Though Youko was exhausted, he did not fall asleep until well into the night.

* * *

_Once again, thanks so much to any readers who stuck with me after a year, especially GeEKy-nERd. I love getting your reviews!_

_My updates will be more frequent, though I have an irregular update schedule. (Which means my schedule is nonexistent.) I suck at getting chapters written quickly, but I will never ever give up on a story. I've gotten some inspiration for this one lately, so the next chapter will be updated soon. Meaning no more then a month. I swear!! :)_

_Please review! I always appreciated the reviews I get, and they always inspire me to get the next chapter written.  
_


	4. Introductions

_Disclaimer - Yeah, yeah, here we go again. I don't own this show...blah blah blah. Yay! We've gotten that over with! ^_^_

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone, and to all those reviewers who stuck with me. Here's the next chapter, as promised!_ :)

_By the way, for anyone who doesn't know, Inari is a god of the kitsunes. Kitsunes were said to be messengers of Inari. Kami is translated into 'god' or 'deity.'  
_

**Chapter Four.**

It was with no small terror that Youko awoke to in the too bright and far too early morning. He'd panicked the moment he'd opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings with a quick sweep of his eyes, before his foggy brain cleared and he was able to recognize the tent he was currently in.

Though Youko did not have much difficulty seeing in the dark, it was much easier to examine the tent with the light that was seeping in through the thin dark cloth that doubled as a wall. His eyes flicked over the room, taking in the details that he had missed in his tired, half-blind state of last night. There really wasn't much that he hadn't seen already. The weapons he had spotted were still scattered on the floor. Aside from the pallets, there was very little else that stood in the tent. Only a couple of small wooden storage containers stood proudly, one obviously storing food while the other - from its design - could only be used for clothes. While both were carved with intricate detail and could only be from the richer class of demons, Youko did not spot anything particularly impressive that suggested he had stumbled upon a skilled group of bandits.

Youko sighed, slightly disappointed by his examination. He stretched, raising his arms above his head and wincing as he heard some faint pops in his lower back and shoulders. A slight stab of pain shot through his ribs, though it immediately dulled to a small ache, easily ignorable. He stood, grabbing his shoes and slipping them back on. He ran his fingers through his hair, dismayed by the many tangles his fingers got caught in. His hair was still fairly short for a silver kitsune. Most grew out their hair to their knees, or even longer. His mother's hair always hung proudly down to a couple of inches below her hip. His own hair barely passed his shoulders, but it was still a bother to take care of sometimes. Like now...when there was no brush.

Youko looked around the tent again, noting that aside from no brush being in sight, Daichi was no longer sleeping on his pallet.

The young kit frowned as he reached down to pat some of the dirt off his clothes. He glanced hesitantly at the entrance, but decided not to take a chance of leaving the safety of the tent and being killed or worse simply because he was bored. Youko straightened his clothes anyway. May as well look his best for any demon that happened to waltz in.

It was not that much later that the entrance opened to reveal Daichi. He grinned at Youko, his pleasure at seeing him up and looking respectable glinting in his somewhat obnoxious yellow eyes. "So, kit. Ready to meet the leader?"

Youko shrugged, figuring that it didn't really make a difference if he was ready or not. Which he wasn't at all. Not that he was scared or anything. No, he wasn't scared, just...apprehensive.

_Right. You keep telling yourself that, Youko_, the kit thought belligerently.

Youko followed Daichi out of the tent, squinting as he stepped out into the bright, bright sunlight of the Makai. The camp was bustling with noise, and various shouts and cries were heard everywhere. Many demons were running around, some getting into tussles, some bartering with each other loudly, while others were just sitting quietly and doing a very good job of ignoring the chaos that surrounded them.

Figuring that it was a good idea to stick close to his guide, Youko hurried after Daichi as the older demon set off with a quick pace. Youko was amazed to see how many different tents there were. It seemed like an endless maze to him, each one identical to the next, seemingly never ending.

After many twists and turns, the two of them finally stopped before a small cluster of tents that was set a little farther away from the others. Daichi turned towards Youko, staring directly into the young silver's eyes. "Just as a warning," he said, "you're going to want to make a good impression on the leader. You won't be getting kicked out of this band if he doesn't like you. You're here for good. So try your hardest to make your time here enjoyable rather than..." he paused, a devious smirk forming on his lips, "well, you get the picture, don't you?"

Youko bit his lip as he replied in the affirmative.

Daichi nodded sharply. "Good. Best of luck then, Youko." His features softened as he took in the tense stance of the silver. "C'mon. Being late is not a good first impression."

Spinning on his heel, Daichi strode into the small cluster with Youko padding after him.

Youko could have sworn that his heart would beat itself right out of his chest as he trailed after Daichi. He barely took in his surroundings, so great were his nerves. He was startled when Daichi once again paused, forcing Youko to halt behind him. Youko peeked around the only familiar presence and came face to face with two demons.

Youko's eyes widened as he took the two in. It was obvious that both of them were strong and blessed with plentiful demon energy. The aura they radiated commanded respect, their position of power so obvious that Youko felt intimidated just by being nearly ten paces away.

One of the demons was dressed in an elegant array of silk and sparkling jewelry. Her forest green hair curled around her chin, at the same length hung her bedazzling earrings. Various necklaces were roped around her slender neck, while five fingers were beset with rings. Her kimono was decorated with swirls, a mixture of many different shades of green. Her eyes were a dark brown, like the richest soil of the earth. Her skin was darkened, like she had spent too much time in the sun. Youko instantly recognized her for what she was...one of the now rare Earth Demons.

Her companion was a descendant of the Earth Demons, a group that was as large in number as Fire and Ice Demons. He appeared to be a demon that specialized in working with solid objects. His arms were tanned and muscled. He had black eyes and black hair. He was dressed simply, wearing only leggings with a simple robe over it. He wore a scarf that wrapped once around his neck and hung down to his waist. The only fascinating object upon him was a curious amulet that hung on his wrist. Youko could not get a close look at it except to tell that it was made of silver.

So occupied was he in examining the two awe-inspiring demons in front of him that it took Youko a few moments to register the fact that the both of them were returning the favor.

Both pairs of eyes were upon him, probing, piercing. It seemed like they were tearing into every layer of his mind, leaving him defenseless. As the two majestic demons stripped his very being with their eyes, Youko suddenly felt terrified, helpless, defenseless. The instinctive urge to run as far away as possible from these dangerous two was so strong that Youko nearly yielded. It was only his strong will - built up from years of being an overlooked child - that kept him where he was.

It seemed like hours had gone by, though they stood in tense, awkward silence for only minutes. The looks on the two demons' faces were anything but welcoming. Youko's fear mounted. He struggled to keep his expression neutral, but he was certain his looks of terror were obvious on his face.

The two demons studied him in silence. Youko was sure that they were disapproving somehow. He could already imagine his future in the band, what with the obvious leaders set against him.

"You have a brave one here, yes?" A velvet voice broke through Youko's blind horror, the accent quite apparent. Youko - not skilled in recognizing the different accents of the Makai - could not tell where the speaker was from. "He seems to have a good spirit. Not weak. He will be quite strong, yes."

Youko felt the tension dropping away so fast he barely noticed it vanishing. He felt more relaxed, and Daichi, formerly alert and stiff, had loosened up considerably, and lifted his head from it's bowed position.

Youko's golden eyes were captured by brown.

The female demon's expression had not changed, except that there was an interested glint in her eyes.

The male demon's black eyes did not appear as harsh anymore. "What is your name, silver kitsune?" he asked, his voice gravelly, but not as deep as Youko had thought it would be.

"..." Youko hesitated a moment, before glancing at Daichi, who nodded solemnly. "Youko...Kurama."

"Youko Kurama," repeated the female demon. Her eyes were still glinting, hiding any emotion that would've shown otherwise. "A good name. A strong name. Don't you agree, Ryota?" She inclined her head towards her companion.

He nodded slightly, a movement that would be missed be untrained eyes. "I have met a silver by the name of Kurama before." He was studying Youko again, sweeping his eyes over the kit, taking in every detail. "Perhaps you were named for him?"

Youko shook his head silently, wondering if he should inform them that Daichi had officially given him the name Kurama only two days before.

"He will need to be trained," Ryota commented. "I can see he has had some, but not nearly enough. He will have a lot to learn before he can even think of joining in our fights."

"He will be a great fighter," put in the still unnamed female.

"Yes," said another voice suddenly. "He must be trained. He will be great one day. Eventually. Maybe. If you get some fat on those skinny bones of his."

Youko could feel his ears burning as he self-consciously tugged his clothing tighter around his body. He glanced in the direction of the voice and eyed the newcomer with suspicion. It was an old demon. He was bent over, and he shuffled more then walked. He was glaring viciously at Youko, looking like he wanted to clobber him to the ground. Youko paled and cast his eyes downwards, not certain who this strange demon was.

"Pah!" snorted the old one. "He'll need more then just food and training. He'll need a whole new personality. Or maybe just some good common sense beaten into him. I'll do it."

Youko wondered if Ryota was considering the offer and prayed to Inari that he would not accept.

"Common sense is not always found in violence," observed Ryota idly. "No need to be cruel to him, Jomei."

Jomei muttered unintelligible words.

Youko heard his name being called and lifted his head up, once again locking his eyes with the deep brown ones. "Do not bother yourself with Jomei's talking. He is not friendly with new members, or those who are younger then he." She cocked her head slightly. "You will be meeting with Kotone soon, yes? I would like to hear her thoughts on you. Take him to Kotone, Daichi," she said to the blue demon. "Tell her to meet with me afterward. I'd like to hear what she thinks of him."

"Who needs to hear Kotone's thoughts!" demanded Jomei irritably. "I'm sure that that kit is a waste of good valuable time. He certainly does not look strong and..."

"Jomei!" interrupted Ryota sharply. "That's enough. Our band is very lucky that Daichi and Natsumi stumbled upon a young silver kitsune. As these bloody battles and massacres that we hear of become more frequent, the silvers begin to dwindle in number. When trained, I'm certain that Youko here will not disappoint the silver's reputation. He will become stronger than even you could hope for."

Youko could hear a snicker from Daichi's direction.

Jomei - not having the decency to look abashed - merely glared harder at Youko and mumbled some angry curse words under his breath. Youko was certain that a few of them were from a different language.

"You are dismissed," added Ryota, turning to look at Daichi. "You may do as she says." He turned and disappeared into the tent that stood high and proud in front of Youko.

The female demon remained still a moment. "Do not forget to tell Kotone to speak with me."

"Of course," replied Daichi.

Jomei grumbled angrily.

The demoness suddenly smiled at Youko. It was a small smile, barely more then a life of her lips, but it made many of Youko's apprehensive thoughts fly away. "I hope we speak with one another soon."

"Me too," said Youko, bowing slightly.

The female demon's smile widened ever so slightly before she too turned to enter the tent. She paused a moment. "I am called Matsuyo. Do not forget." She vanished into the darkness of the tent without another word.

"BAH!" stormed Jomei furiously. "Insignificant little critter. Wasting good valuable time. Twisting the minds of sensible demons!"

"Ignore him," said Daichi, whispering into Youko's ears. "He's a little eccentric. And old. Very old. Most of the demons here just ignore him. We believe that his brain's rotted in it's old age."

Youko didn't reply as he hesitantly edged away from the raving decrepit demon.

He jumped, barely stifling his yelp when he felt a hand grip his forearm. "Come on," muttered Daichi, still out of Jomei's hearing range. "I'll take you to meet Kotone."

* * *

Youko's mother used to tell him stories of the various bandits she had run into during her many years of travel. She had told them that most bandits were cruel and easily killed others, desiring gold and wealth and priceless items above their own lives. 'Do not be fooled by their easy attitudes,' she had said. 'They are masters of deception and disguise. A bandit plays the fool, but when you lie dead on the ground with a slit throat, your valuables in the pockets of a bandit already miles away, you'll discover who has been in charge of the game the entire time.'

His mother had been quite serious when she said they were skilled in masquerading the part of a fool.

That, or Youko had stumbled upon a group of complete idiots.

The young kit was practically glued to Daichi's side as the Epathin demon swerved and ducked through the crowd of bandits. The noise level had heightened considerably from just a half hour ago.

Youko could see various demons having screaming matches with each other, a few physically trying to beat each other up. This was normal behavior for demons, but the fact that no one was watching or cheering...

Youko had never been so puzzled before in his life.

He actually stopped dead and gaped at a pair of demons playing tug of war, two yards of beautiful Makaienese cloth gripped in their claws and being stretched as they cursed one another.

He hurried to catch up with Daichi. "Is it always like this?" he questioned Daichi.

"Not usually. There are always fights, but we're regrouping after several outings. There are new items that demons are trading off with one another so there's a lot more action than normal. It'll calm down."

"When?"

"A couple of weeks or so."

Oh Inari.

The walk through the camp felt like hours. Daichi had told him that Kotone's training grounds were on the other side of the camp from Ryota and Matsuyo's quarters.

It was stressful to have to trek through the many tents and open ground littered with various loud demons that Youko found difficult to endure. All of his life, he had lived in a calm, quiet atmosphere. Aside from Tamako's wails when she had been born, and the rare trips to bars and inns that Yoshe had taken, the loudest noise in his everyday life was his older siblings light bickering.

The camp sounded like a crowd of demons joining in a full blown riot.**  
**

Youko reckoned he could hear Natsumi's voice over the racket.

_Panther demons, _Youko thought. _I thought they were supposed to be quiet._

"Almost there, kit!" Daichi said reassuringly.

Youko and Daichi trooped into the trees, and after a couple of confusing turns, ended up in another clearing, circular and tiny compared to the one where the tents were pitched. A few demons were littered in the trees, all focused on the two combatants that were fighting viciously with each other.

They were rather young demons, and were fighting hand to hand. Youko watched with wide eyes. While his mother was skilled with hand to hand combat, Youko never had a chance to see her use it. The skill that the two demons were showing was impressive. He watched, nearly awe-struck, as one demon threw a nasty looking punch towards the other's head. Instantly, the darker demon dropped down, sweeping out its leg towards its opponent, who immediately leaped out of the way.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" a voice roared. Youko jumped, slightly alarmed by the loud cry. "THAT'S PATHETIC!"

A figure leaped into the middle of the fray and slammed a foot into the face of the demon who had avoided a tumble to the ground. The demon was thrown back by the impact.

"That's the most pathetic display of fighting I've seen in awhile. You, Reika! Look at that bruise on your face. If this had been a real battle your skull would be caved in! And you!!!" The raging demon whirled around, towering over the cowering demon. "That jump would've left you wide open in a real fight! Are you suicidal, Isamu?!?"

Youko stared as the demon continued attacking and belittling the two demons for their seemingly pathetic fight.

"Hey, kit," said Daichi, nudging him with a hand. "Stand up straight. You're slouching down like you want to crawl into a hole and disappear. Fix your clothes. You look like you just walked through a storm."

Youko's hands jumped to his hair which he patted down as Daichi moved forward. "Oi! Kotone! I have someone for you to meet!"

The demon - who was still screaming at the ashamed looking demons - turned around with a murderous glare on her face. She looked as though she could happily use her claws to slit Daichi's throat. Could and would.

"Is this important?" she said with tightly clenched teeth.

"Yeah, new recruit. Ryota thinks you'll like him."

Youko took this as a signal to move up, appearing at Daichi's side.

The demoness' eyes focused on him immediately. There was a moment of silence as she studied him. And then...

"...a silver kitsune?"

Daichi nodded. "Yeah. Natsumi and I ran into him a couple of days ago. Picked him up and brought him home. His name's Youko. Kit, this is Kotone, the kitsune and hard-ass trainer in our band."

She was undoubtedly a kitsune. The red kind. Fairly strong demons in their own rights, though their nine-tails couldn't hold a candle to a six-tailed silver, let alone a silver nine-tails. Youko wracked his brain for the information his mother had given him on red kitsunes. They were the most common type of kitsune, though they were not often seen. They usually stayed underground, hiding in bars and bands rather then joining in the brawls and battles that were known everywhere in the Makai. They were classified as the third most powerful kitsune, their nine-tails power equaling that of a four-tailed silver.

Kotone looked like an average red kitsune. She had pale skin and dark brown eyes. The red kitsune hair hung down to only a couple of inches below her shoulder. Her bangs were pinned back to the side of her head. She was on the short side, around six feet, give or take. She was dressed in a light orange tunic that was tied around the waist by a wide brown obi. Her billowing pants matched the obi. Her boots were nearly black though they looked chocolate brown in the right light.

Youko's gaze wandered to the demon - Isamu? - who had been kicked in the face by the trainer. His nose was bleeding slightly. Youko wasn't surprised. The boots looked painful and Kotone seemed strong.

"Youko, hmm?" Scrutinizing aside, Kotone now appeared to have lost interest, casting her eyes to Daichi. "He looks young. Hundred years or so? And you stole him from his mother at that age? I should kick your sorry ass all the way to Rekai for that, Daichi. Kits aren't supposed to leave their mothers until two hundred at the least!"

"It wasn't my fault!" protested Daichi vehemently. "He was attacked and I..."

"OI!" screeched Kotone suddenly. "Are you lazy dumb asses still here? Get out you brats! Go! There's nothing of interest here!"

The demons in the trees scattered, the two sulking combatants right behind.

Youko resisted the urge to follow them.

Kotone's attention returned to Daichi. "You were saying?"

"He was attacked by hawk demons. Natsumi and I killed them and brought him with us."

"You didn't stop to think that his mother might have been near by?"

"He was by himself!"

Kotone looked at Youko. "Was your mother nearby?"

Youko hesitated, racking his memory, bringing up the incident that had completely changed his life. "Well...she was going to come for me."

Kotone gave Daichi a dry look. "You do realize that if his mother ever finds you, you're going to be dead before you even realize who she is."

"I know his mother, so I would know," Daichi shot back.**  
**

An expression of surprise crossed Kotone's face. She glanced at Youko, her eyes taking in his features intently. A look of realization crossed her face. "Hah! I'd know those eyes anywhere. Yoshe's kit, right?"

_Kami hates me_, thought Youko instantly. _Does everyone in this band know my mother?_

"I met her a long time ago," Kotone told Youko. "I was two-tails then. That's when I first met Daichi as well."

Youko sent a side-look in Daichi's direction.

"I didn't believe it at first when I heard she had kits. Yoshe was never that type of demon. She was more...free-spirited, I guess you could call it."

"Does everyone know my mother?" asked Youko miserably.

Kotone laughed. "Nah. Just me and Daichi. And possibly Jomei."

"Eh? That old geezer?"

Daichi barely suppressed a snort at Youko's description.

Kotone didn't bother suppressing hers. "Yeah. Despite the jerk he is, he's traveled around a lot and met many powerful demons." The red kitsune tilted her head. "Your mother was very skilled with hand to hand combat," she commented. "Did you inherit that skill?"

Youko shook his head. "I fought with my brother sometimes, but I never really worked at it."

"Do you have anything you're good at?"

"He runs fast, apparently," offered Daichi. "He could keep up with us with aching ribs."

"Anything else?"

"And plants, too. He said he liked plants."

Kotone was caught off-guard. "Plants? Really?" She sounded like she didn't believe Daichi. "You have an affinity to plants?"

Youko nodded, thinking of the one technique that he had managed to come up with.

"And Yoshe allowed this?"

"Kaa-san didn't approve but...she never forbade it."

Kotone shook her head. "Unbelievable. Plants. Not many silvers make plants their dominant way of fighting. Hell, not many kitsunes master that skill at all. You do know there's never been a silver above four-tails who fought with plants?"

"Yes, I know."

The red looked amused. "Have you managed to come up with any particular move or skill?"

Youko's cheeks reddened slightly. The original and only technique in his arsenal was rather embarrassing, not at all a move he wanted to show the impressive looking trainer. He nodded anyway.

Kotone looked satisfied. "Excellent. Daichi, move your ass away from here before I hold my promise of casting you into Rekai."

"Huh? I can't..."

"Now. I'd like to observe Youko alone."

"Fine," huffed Daichi, turning around. "Oh, by the way, Matsuyo requested you speak with her after your session with Youko. She'd like to hear your thoughts." He glared at Kotone slightly, looking like he would rather not say the message and get the trainer in trouble.

Kotone nodded sharply. "Right. I'll do that. Get away now, brat."

"I'm going!" Daichi vanished into the trees without another word.

Kotone eyed Youko with a happy glint in her eyes. "Alright, Youko. You and me. Alone." She tilted her head and smiled slightly. "Show me what you've got, kit."

* * *

_And so Youko is introduced to the world of bandits. _=) _There will be some more characters coming in, but the ones who actually are going to play a big role will not be that large a number, so don't worry about keeping track of all the OCs. Half of them aren't even important._

_I have made up most of what the demons are like. I've done some research but there's really not that many demons to bring in, so a lot of that is from my own imagination! As a word of warning, I may start referring to some of the demons in their Japanese name. I've been referring to foxes as kitsunes, so I might start calling panther demons hyou or kurohyou. I know it's not that big of a deal, but which would you prefer?_

_Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! __(Technically, that would mean I'm hearing voices in my head. _^_^' _Eh, I'm insane anyway!)__  
_


	5. Evaluation

_Disclaimer - I own Yu Yu Hakusho! Oh my god, I really own it! This is a dream come true! I can't believe that I...*bringbringbring* Ughh. It was a dream. I guess I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho then. *goes to corner to sulk*_

_AN: __I'd like to thank all my reviewers! You guys are awesome and receiving your reviews always makes my day!  
_

**Chapter Five.**

_Is this what weak demons feel like when they're being hunted by more powerful demons?_ wondered Youko. He was standing stiff and silent in the middle of the clearing, keeping a nervous eye on the red kitsune prowling around him.

The trainer was circling him, evaluating his physique with a skilled eye.

"Get into your starting position," instructed Kotone.

Youko looked confused.

"I want to see if you have any ability at all in hand to hand combat," said Kotone impatiently. "Get into your starting position."

Hesitating only a moment, Youko dropped into a stance that he had seen his mother take several times.

"_What the hell is that_?" roared Kotone. "You call _that_ a position?"

He obviously remembered it wrong.

"I was never really taught any..."

"Move your leg over," directed Kotone, ignoring Youko's excuse. "Are you trying to get your legs tangled up when you charge? No, not that far apart. If you stand like that you'll end up waddling like a jinchou demon! Dear Kami, what are you doing with your arms? They're supposed to be up in front, ready for action, not hanging by your sides like planks! Move them...no, you'll just punch yourself in the nose if you hold them that high up. Down!"

Youko stumbled a bit, trying to correct his position as Kotone barked orders in his ear.

Kotone huffed as she stepped back, casting her gaze on Youko's form. Her face scrunched into a frown as she examined his pose. "Better," she said grudgingly. "Kind of. We'll work on it."

Youko remained frozen, his limbs already feeling stiff from holding the position.

Kotone dropped down in front of him in an exact replica of the position he was in. "I'll take this slow," she said. "I want to see if you have any talent at all. Just simple kicks and punches. Start!"

The red kitsune instantly turned in an arc, sweeping her leg towards Youko's head. The silver barely had time to let a startled expression slide over his face before his vision was blocked by a foot.

"Rule number one," snapped Kotone, standing on one leg. She was bent over slightly, her foot directly in front of Youko's wide eyes. "Always be alert and ready. Don't expect your opponent to yell 'start' when they begin attacking you. If they do...at least have the decency to be prepared enough to maul them for their idiocy."

Kotone returned her leg to the ground, straightening up as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Youko in a disapproving manner. She clucked her tongue impatiently. "Do you know how to punch?" she asked him, the condescending tone in her voice very apparent.

Youko could feel his cheeks reddening. "Yes," he mumbled.

"Kick?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Punch me."

Youko hesitated.

Kotone whacked him over the head, causing Youko to gasp slightly as he stumbled forward, wincing as Kotone's claws accidentally ripped a few hairs out of his scalp.

"When an invitation to attack is handed to you, don't hesitate. Attack immediately lest your opponent change their mind. When I say punch, you punch. Now, give me a hard kick."

Youko's eyes narrowed as he swung his leg forward, aiming towards the trainer's stomach. She leaped out of the way before he made contact. He instantly launched himself forwards, fist curled tightly as he aimed at Kotone's face, determined to land a punch. He was only centimeters away from her when she suddenly vanished from sight, leaving him to release a startled yelp as he landed in an undignified heap on the ground.

Youko moaned quietly as he rubbed his forehead, flinching as he felt a small bump, knowing there would be dark bruises visible tomorrow. He flicked his eyes around, searching for the red kitsune.

He jumped when Kotone suddenly landed gracefully on front of him, looming over his hunched figure. She had an eyebrow raised as she stared down at him.

"Was that better?" asked Youko weakly.

"A little," she allowed. "I have my work cut out for me." She didn't offer a helping hand to him, so Youko willed himself to get to his feet. He rose slowly, swaying slightly as he stood upright.

Kotone crossed her arms as she surveyed his rumpled state. "Your hand to hand combat skills are pathetic," she noted. "I'm hoping that is your weakest ability. Do you have any talent for illusions or such? I remember your mother being skilled in that area."

Youko shook his head, mentally preparing himself for the rant Kotone was probably about to give.

"Eh? No illusion skills whatsoever?" Kotone's brow furrowed. "Keh, most silvers have at least a _little _bit of talent in that area. Silvers are supposed to be master of illusions. Far more developed in that area than any other kitsunes."

"I know," muttered Youko. "I haven't been trained much and..."

"No, no," interrupted Kotone, waving away Youko's attempted excuse. "I don't need to hear your stupid ramblings."

"But..."

"Shut up, kit," snapped the trainer. "Don't try and make up excuses. You obviously have no talent and not much potential to become a nine-tails."

"I..."

"Whether you've been trained or not doesn't matter! The skills of an illusionist are supposed to come naturally to silvers."

"I know, but..."

"I doubt you could even become a three-tails!"

Youko deflated, looking away from the red kitsune ashamedly.

Kotone studied his downcast demeanor for a minute. "What's this technique of yours that you supposedly came up with?"

Youko refused to answer as he remained still, his eyes trained to the ground.

"Answer me, kit."

"I don't want to show it."

"Eh? Why not?"

Youko didn't answer at first, but finally whispered softly, "It's not much of a technique. It's kind of stupid."

"I don't care. No one else but me is here. Show me."

The young kit didn't budge.

Kotone sighed. "Look, kit. Ryota sent you to me so I could determine your skills and abilities. See if you have potential. You haven't impressed me at all so far. You can't do illusions, you're one of the most pathetic hand to hand combat fighters I've ever seen, beginner or not, and you apparently have an affinity to plants. If you can't even show me your technique, I'm telling Matsuyo you're better off being a servant."

"Fine!" growled Youko, turning away from the trainer and walking towards a cluster of bushes where a small flower was visible in the undergrowth. "I'll show you!"

He plucked the flower from the ground and turned to Kotone. "I just came up with this when I was playing around," he admitted. "Like I said, it's kind of stupid."

Kotone didn't respond as Youko released some demon energy into the flower, a tiny purple wild flower, simple but beautiful in its own way.

The flower lengthened in size, the petals disappearing from sight as the stem thickened slightly. It stretched out, a pale green color, all the purple shading vanishing from sight as the transformation stopped.

Youko could feel his cheeks burning as he stopped down to pick up the long stem. "I kinda figured it's a rope or something," he mumbled to Kotone who was watching with a sharp eye. "I've used it to reach things high up, and I even used it to swing across a river once."

Kotone approached him silently, her hand extended in front of her, indicating Youko to hand the stem over.

He did so somewhat reluctantly.

Kotone ran her hand over the lengthened stem, squeezing and poking as she went. She twisted the stem roughly, testing its strength and durability. She pulled at it and scratched it, before returning it to Youko.

"Not bad, kit," she said. "It's pretty damn strong for a stupid technique. Doesn't seem like it would break easily. Kinda pointless in battle, though."

"I know," said Youko woefully.

The red kitsune eyed him as he clutched the lengthened stem in his hands. "It has some potential though," she said. "If you work at it, that technique of yours could be something pretty useful. Use that small brain of yours to make up something creative.

"Like what?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" exclaimed Kotone indignantly, looking as if the very idea appalled her. "If I just threw you an answer like that, it wouldn't be _your_ technique anymore, would it?"

Youko shrugged, properly chastisedby her genuinely horrified tone of voice. "I guess not," he said in a small voice.

Kotone glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Hasn't anyone ever told you how weak you are?"

Already feeling his face reddening, Youko nodded, the memories of his mother's frequent scoldings and his brother's unrestrained laughter floating to his mind.

The red kitsune poked him in the head. "Oi, anyone ever told you that you blush like a girl?"

"I do not!" denied Youko vehemently, face turning even redder.

Kotone smirked as she drew back. "The color of your face would say otherwise, baka."

"I'm not stupid!" protested Youko. "And I don't blush!"

But the trainer had already begun walking away. "We're finished for now, innocent Youko," she called to the young kit. "I'm off to talk to Matsuyo about your future. You're welcome to be afraid." She turned around and winked at Youko before flitting away, vanishing from sight.

Youko stood alone in the clearing, his mind processing her words and feeling that he really _should_ be afraid. He could feel something catch in his throat and decided to immediately return to Daichi's tent so he could have some sort of mental comfort. He moved forward, determined to do just that, before stopping dead in surprise.

"Wait, Kotone!" he called out to the empty forest. "Kotone! I don't know how to get back!"

There was no reply.

Youko scowled viciously at the tree directly in front of him, willing it to burst into flames so that he would feel just a little bit better.

The deities seemed to hate him as the tree remained as it was.

Deciding that heading off in the direction Kotone had disappeared in would be his best guess, Youko went off, stubbornly set on finding his way back to the camp.

* * *

Daichi yawned loudly as he idly leaned back on his left elbow, watching his partner in a bored manner, waiting for him to make his move.

It was nighttime already, the day having simply flown by for Daichi who spent it greeting some friends, arguing with some enemies, and escaping from Natsumi's crazy clutches. He had spent too much time with the insane panther demon as it were; he certainly didn't need to spend any more than needed.

He'd decided to spend the end of his day playing a card game with Bikuta who was taking advantage of his night off from sentry duty. This brought him to the current situation of him sitting in his tent bored as hell while Bikuta hummed and hawed over his cards. What the hell was taking that bastard so long to take his turn? "Oi, Bikuta," he growled. "Make your move already.

Bikuta huffed noticeably. "Patience is a virtue," he said philosophically. "You would do well to learn such, Daichi."

The blue-skinned demon gave Bikuta a venomous look.

A commotion at the entrance to his tent suddenly caught his attention. There were some muffled noises outside and some shuffling sounds. A raised voice could be heard clearly and there was some unintelligible yelling.

Daichi straightened the second a small figure entered the tent, only to relax when he recognized the exhausted form of his temporary charge. "Yo!" he greeted the kit. "Where have you been? It's probably past midnight."

The glare Youko gave him made his own look from earlier a sad, sad wannabe glare.

"I've been trying to find my way home since Kotone left me in the middle of the clearing this morning," he informed Daichi. The small kit appeared both outraged and traumatized by the past day.

"Really? Congratulations on finding your way back! How did you recognize my tent?"

Youko winced. "Natsumi found me."

"Ah! Say no more! I understand completely!" Daichi waved his hand carelessly, but still managed to look sympathetic. "Pallet's over there for you to sleep on. We won't be much longer. That is, if Bikuta ever actually takes his turn! This isn't shogi or whatnot, it's a card game! Make your damn move!"

Youko collapsed on his pallet, his legs trembling from the stress of the day. He stared up to the top of the tent, wondering how Kotone's conversation with Matsuyo was going.

But even though he was worried, Youko found no trouble in falling asleep that night.

* * *

_Sorry it's such a short chapter! The next one will be significantly longer, I swear! The next chapter will be out sometime in July. _

_I hope no one was disappointed by Youko's technique. I got reviewers saying they couldn't wait to find out his technique, and I don't think it's that exciting, but I've had it planned for awhile so...yeah._

_Anyway, that small thought bubble down there would love to be clicked on so it can hear all your thoughts. Can't say no to that, can you? _:)_  
_


End file.
